Talk:Janet van Dyne (Earth-616)
Janet...a villain? I noticed her allignment is stated as bad. Has she turned evil now? If so can you please explain what happened? QuasimodoBellringer (talk) 21:19, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :It happened during Avengers & X-Men: AXIS. Even though a user changed her alignment to reflect that, apparently it was too hard to write a simple paragraph explaining what happened. I've added the information now. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:33, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. I really hope this is changed back by the end of this. She is my 2nd favorite Marvel character. Oh god.....if Squirrel Girl was affected she could take over the world no problem. QuasimodoBellringer (talk) 21:45, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :Don't worry, it will be over by the end of this event. Every character affected will be back to normal, except Iron Man. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:47, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :: Even the villains? I was under the impression that Hobgoblin would continue to be a "good guy" (which the solicit spoils) and that Carnage would become the new Lethal Protector (if he's not killed off) Arawn 999 (talk) 21:56, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :::The recap page of Superior Iron Man #1 said only Stark won't be reverted. ::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 22:22, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :::: Huh... AXIS: Hobgoblin Vol 1 3's solicit says "It’s KNIGHT to KINGsley as Phil Urich makes his final move to get rid of the original HOBGOBLIN. But can Kingsley stick to his new altruistic persona, or will he resort to his old wicked ways to reign supreme? The answers can be found in this exciting final chapter and in Kingsley’s new book, 'How I Learned To Stick To My Altruistic Persona But Lost Millions By Revealing The Outcome In The Title Of My Book.'", which all-but states that he will remain Inverted. Arawn 999 (talk) 22:48, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Wasp's current appearance I can not tell because of her new costume. Does Janet still have short hair? It would be a shame if the artists decided to give her long. QuasimodoBellringer (talk) 19:50, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, she still has short hair. Plus, she got back to her classic costume (the black jumpsuit with golden details in the middle of the torso). ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:20, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Good. That one she had for a while after her return, made her look like a James Bond villain's henchwoman. QuasimodoBellringer (talk) 00:39, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Me too. I didn't like it, it was later upgraded during the Avenge the Earth arc, but then it went back to the first version. Thanks God she went back to a classic for AXIS. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 00:49, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Anything new? We don't have anything that happens to her after Axis, which was now over a year and a half ago. Has she been around at all since then? Jlk7e (talk) 21:20, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Move According to our Naming Conventions, names should follow the capitalization style used on sources. Thus, this page should be moved from Janet van Dyne (Earth-616) to Janet Van Dyne (Earth-616) as none of the checked sources list "van" uncapitalized. --TMAO (talk) 19:50, February 26, 2018 (UTC) : Should the capitalisation of "van" also Ben applied to all other alternate reality versions?--1137a (talk) 21:13, September 24, 2019 (UTC)